Time Jumper
by Aviat0r
Summary: What happens when someone from the modern era goes back to fight Neuroi with a striker comparable to modern planes? And what if the Neuroi isn't the only threat? Not the first fic of it's kind, but it seemed like a decent place to start. Enjoy! REWORK IN PROGRESS!
1. Brave New World

(Sanya's POV)

Finally I can get some sleep…I feel even worse than usual. This is my room, right? Oh it's Eila's. Whatever, she usually doesn't care.

(Eila's POV)

"W…What? Sanya?" She seems tired as usual, fine she can stay. I guess flying in the rain is more tiring.

Later…

"Sanya, wake up quick. What happened to my room?" "W…What's the big deal, I don't know" "Did you even look at it?" "Fine. Wow…" Yeah, now she's getting it. It's completely DIFFERENT! Not to mention our gear is in here. Did someone move us?

(Sanya's POV)

She's right, it's a lot different. Ugh, why is my weapon on top of us? "Eila, help me move this stuff off of us" "Fine". We push it up and it falls over, making a loud crash.

(Zach's POV)

I could have sworn I heard something fall over, I wonder what happened. Could have been one of those boxes I put away last night, they didn't look too stable. Better go check it out. Now, where's my phone? There, now just unlock and…there, turn on the camera light.

(Eila's POV)

"Jeez, whoever moved us didn't have to dump our gear on top of us. We should get dressed." "Yeah." Hmmm, I hear someone coming. Maybe they can explain why we are here, come to think of it, why is it still dark? This is some weird stuff. "Hey, do you mind explaining why we're here?" He points his flashlight around. "Who said that?"

(Zach's POV)

So I heard a loud crash and went to check it out. And now I'm here, with some girl asking me to explain why she and her friend are here. I don't even know them, and why are they in my house? Not to mention the crazy things they brought with them…this is strange.

(Sanya's POV)

"Who is that?" "I don't know" "Who are you?" He aims his light at us. "What are you doing here?" I'll try to explain. "We just woke up in this room with all our gear" "Gear?" Eila jumps in. "Our strikers and guns dummy!" "Eila, don't be so harsh. Please tell us, who are you and why are you here?"

(Zach's POV)

Strikers? Sounds like those things from that anime…what's next, magic? "Ok, if you want to know who I am, my name is Zach. I'm here because this is my house. I hope that's not a problem. Tell me, why are YOU here?

(Eila's POV)

"Well that's Sanya and I'm Eila, but you say this is your house? We didn't go to sleep here, so why are we here now?" Great, what have we gotten into now? He takes his strange flashlight, pushes a button, and taps it a few times as the light turns off. "What's with that flashlight? Can't you just turn on the light?" "I was just woken up by all the racket and didn't want to burn my eyes so I used my phone light" That's not a phone…what is up with him? "That doesn't look like a phone to me" "What, have you been living under a rock or something?" Is he nuts?

(Sanya's POV)

Hang on a minute, could we have…time traveled? "Eila, do you think we time traveled?" "Don't be silly Sanya, of course not?" "It would explain why we are suddenly here with no idea why" Zach cuts in. "What year do you think it is?" Eila replies. "1944, duh!" He responds. "So that's what happened. It's actually 2014." I'm confused. Why are we here?

(Zach's POV)

Are they just messing with me? This is crazy. "Well, call me crazy but if someone was to tell me they are from 1944 I wouldn't just believe them unless they could prove it." "Well what are we supposed to do? You can look at our stuff but I don't know how that will prove it." Their stuff looks suspiciously like it's straight out of that anime _Strike Witches._ In fact after looking at it that seems to be the case, but how is that possible? "I have a theory. But first, do you know anything about magic?" This will prove if my thoughts are correct.

(Eila's POV)

So apparently we time traveled and now we're in 2014. We landed in this guy's house, and he has an idea. Not exactly how a normal day starts. "Well of course we do. How else do you think we fight the Neuroi?" "What the heck is a Neuroi?" "How do you not know what that is? They're big, black and shoot lasers. I don't get how you don't know what that is." He has an answer to that too. "Are you from…an alternate version of my world or something? It's the only explanation" I wonder what happened in our time in his world? "What happened in your world's 1944?" If he says something different, then we must be in a different version of our world.

(Zach's POV)

"In 1944, the Allied Powers fought the Axis in World War II. Is that not happening right now in your world?" The girl in black responds. "That sounds horrible! In our world we are fighting aliens called the Neuroi." "This is all just nuts. How is any of this possible? You two are from an anime and now you're standing in front of me. I'm going to take a picture of this, if that's ok." "Go ahead, but we will still be here later."

(Eila's POV)

He's not buying any of this. How are we going to make him believe it? I have an idea. "Can you leave the room for a minute?" "Yeah…sure." I'm not sure Sanya is going to like this but we have to try.

(Sanya's POV)

What does Eila have in mind? I wonder why he needed to leave the room for this. "Sanya, I have an idea." Looks like I'm about to find out. "Remember that spell to give your ability to someone else?" But we will have to use so much energy that we will be knocked out!" She has a point though…if we gave him abilities too, he will have to believe it. No matter what we say or do he isn't buying it. Does he think he's hallucinating or something? Normally it isn't practical to use because we need energy to fight the Neuroi. "Alright, we can try it." Here goes nothing…

(Zach's POV)

I wonder what that was about. Jeez, I better not tell anyone about this or they will think I'm high or something. Heck, I'm not even sure of this myself…oh, it looks like the girl in blue wants to talk to me again. Eila, wasn't it? Whatever. "Zach, right? Just stay there for a minute. We will be out for a while after this just so you know." "What? You're going to knock yourselves out?" "No, dummy. You aren't believing any of this so we thought we would be a bit more convincing." Why am I going along with this…

(Eila's POV)

Good, he's not objecting. "Sanya, are you ready? Just dump as much magic energy into him as you can!" He seems alarmed by this. "You look worried. Just trust us." "I'm not sure why, but I guess I will" I sure hope this works.

(Zach's POV)

So, I've got these two crazies passed out in my house now. Not sure it can get stranger. I guess I'll take another look at this stuff they brought. Wait, 3 strikers? This one looks funny, almost like a…MiG-29? Well, if it's intended for me, I have no use for it. Nevermind, I better go find something to do while they nap on my floor.

A few hours later (Zach's POV)

Are they finally up? Gosh, that took a while. I think they are looking for me. Oh, it looks like they found me now. Blue girl seems concerned. "What the hell is that on your head? Are you ok?" Oh, apparently they don't know what headphones are. "It's just my headphones. I thought I would play a game while you were out. I take it you know a few things about aviation? This might interest you."

(Sanya's POV)

"Here, put these on." What is that thing? He puts it on my head. There is a strange looking device on his lap with a cord leading to the…thing. "What is that?" "It's a computer. I was playing a flight simulator. Want to try?" "Can I see it first?" He presses a button and a plane on the device starts moving. He seems to be controlling it. I can hear the environment inside the machine too! "Wow…" "A lot can happen in 70 years. Also, I have a question for you. What exactly did you do to me? I feel fine, but that couldn't have been nothing.

(Eila's POV)

Well, we have to tell him now. I guess that's not a problem. "We gave you a lot of magic energy. You should be able to use the same abilities we can now." "What?!" "Fine, we can show you. Sanya, let's go in another room." "How am I supposed to use these abilities?" "For the radar antenna, just imagine it forming around your head. That's all. You should then be able to tell where we are." He is clearly confused. "This is nuts, but ok." "Why don't you show him your antenna, Sanya?"

(Zach's POV)

I guess now I get to find out what I got myself into. Sanya now has…cat ears and a tail? Not to mention the obvious green antenna. She speaks up. "What you need to do, is imagine the green antenna forming. Then it will appear." Sounds simple enough. Eila has something to say too. "You don't have a familiar though. That's what the animal features are." "Umm…ok?" Well, there they go. There's no way this is going to work, but I guess I have nothing to lose, right? So, I have to imagine the antenna forming. And…what? There it is! I see their outlines in the kitchen!

(Eila's POV)

He walks in with the antenna. "Looks like it worked. The ability I gave you is Foresight. Just imagine what will happen around you in the next few seconds. What you see is what will happen." "Sounds cool. I admit I was skeptical but it seems to work fine." "What do you see?" "I see…a red beam blowing things up! I hope that was wrong!" "No, you're right! I see it too! Sanya, let's get our strikers!" He has more questions for us. "Those are the things you put on your legs right? Needs magic to use?" "Yeah, why?" "There was 3 pairs of them. I'll take one if you don't mind." "What? 3 pairs? Since when?" "I checked out your stuff while you were out and there were 3 pairs." "Nevermind, but I hope you can handle it!"

(Zach's POV)

"So, how do I start this thing?" "Just jump in." I jump in and it starts. It seems fairly easy. All I have to do to adjust throttle is think about it. For turning, I guess I just move them around? As for tactics, I'll have to trust my instincts from all those flight simulators. Looks like it comes with a pair of glasses too. "Alright, let's go." I hope this thing is safe. As we take off, I notice a Heads up Display appear on the glasses. "I don't know where this thing came from if you didn't bring it, but it's pretty neat."

(Sanya's POV)

"Eila, look at him go! His speed just topped 1000 km/hour!" Flames shoot from the back of the striker as he accelerates far beyond our top speed. She marvels at its speed. "If we ever get back to our time, Shirley is going to be jealous!" "Zach seems nice enough to let her try it." Zach cuts in on comms. "This thing's got one hell of an afterburner! Looks like it's equipped with 30mm cannons and radar guided missiles." Racks of rockets pop out of compartments as well as 2 guns. Eila is impressed. "A Neuroi won't stand a chance against equipment like that!" "Eila! He just went supersonic!"

(Eila's POV)

That striker is amazing! He just went supersonic, and Sanya says he's still accelerating! Wait, why is he launching rockets so far away? "Zach, you can't hit it from that far away. Save your rockets!" "These are guided. They lock on with the radar antenna and track the target." What else can that thing do? "Come back, we need to make a plan. That's a capital class Neuroi. Normally, we would just run from that, but we might be able to take it on. Zach should go in fast and distract it, he's too fast to be hit and with his new Foresight should be able to dodge any lucky hits. Sanya and I will shoot it when it's distracted. When the core is revealed take it out. Agreed?" "Agreed" "Let's take it out".

(Zach's POV)

The performance of this thing is amazing! When I reach the target I should be able to easily dodge the beams and then Eila and Sanya can shoot it up. What weapons were those? Eila uses an MG42 I think and Sanya…oh jeez that is huge! Looks like it can leave quite a mark. "Alright, I'm going in hot!" 1300, 1400, 1500, how fast does this thing go? "There it is!" Wow, I can see the path of its beams before it shoots! Must be that Foresight thing.

(Sanya's POV)

Zach charges the Neuroi, hitting 1500 km/hour. The 30mm guns tear off chunks of armor. Then, wait…he has another weapon? The striker deploys rocket pods and he comes around and fires a huge blast of rockets into it. Eila and I go in. We tear off more armor as Zach flies away. "Where is he going?" "I don't know." Suddenly I spot him firing the guided missiles. But his aim is off. He chimes in over comms. "I've got a good lock. Launching missiles." Eila cuts in. "Your aim is completely off!" "It's ok, they are locked on and will track the target themselves" "Eila, look! They are tracking the Neuroi!" The missiles curve and hit the Neuroi, revealing the core. "Coming in hot!" he yells. As he passes us, he goes supersonic again and fires the rocket pods. The core is blown to bits. I can't believe that we took down a capital class Neuroi so fast! If we end up going back to our world, I sure hope he comes with.

(Zach's POV)

"We had better get back. I see a crowd starting to gather. I hope nobody recorded that or we will be all over the news." Eila agrees. "Yeah, let's go."

Later…

"I'm going to sleep. Thanks for what you did for me today. It's only fair if you are allowed to stay here. As long as you don't break anything, I don't really care what you do." They seem grateful I didn't just kick them out. "We appreciate it, although it would be nice if we knew what we are doing in this world anyway." "I have no clue, but what you showed me was pretty cool. I'd better get going before I end up like you two earlier."

The next morning

Hey, why am I on the floor? Why is all our stuff here too? What are Sanya and Eila doing here too? This seems like a familiar situation…am I in their world now? A red haired girl is giving me a worried look. "Oh, gosh. What the hell happened? I didn't go to sleep here, that's for sure. This is just like what happened to those two yesterday. They ended up in my world, and I take it I'm in theirs now?" She seems confused. "What happened now?" "Long story short, they end up in my world, they give me the ability to use Foresight and the radar antenna, we fight one of those Neuroi, and now we are here. I can understand if you don't believe me, so talk to them for confirmation." What have I gotten into…

(Minna's POV)

Well, it's a good thing Sanya and Eila are back, but they brought someone with them. He has an interesting story too. So far, I have no reason to not trust him, but I'm still wary. Oh, good. Sanya and Eila are up now too. "What happened to you guys?" Eila responds. "Are we back? Oh, good. Hey, Zach is here too! I bet you heard what happened from him." "Yeah, he has quite the tale." Sanya confirms that his story is true. "It sounds crazy, but it's true. You should check out his striker. We don't know where it came from, but it's pretty cool. I tracked his speed up to 1500 km/hour." Where could he have gotten a striker? "Zach, right? Where could you possibly have gotten a striker?" "I don't know. When they showed up it was in a pile of their gear. Is this Sanya and Eila's unit or something?" "Yes, and I am Wing Commander Minna, by the way." Why does he care?

(Zach's POV)

After what they did for me, I think I should help them fight these Neuroi. And it would seem I've found the right person to talk to. "I would like to help you fight the Neuroi. I now have magic and a crazy striker, so it seems fitting. Especially after they went through the effort to give me these abilities." She is quick to decide. "Let's see what you can do first." "Would you mind setting up some practice targets?" "Find something to do for about half an hour." "See you then." So they are giving me a chance. Nice.

15 minutes later…

A siren? Does this mean the Neuroi are here? Off to the hangar it is.

In the hangar…

(Minna's POV)

"The Neuroi are here! Get everyone to the hangar ASAP! All able personnel are to engage!" "Does that mean me too, even though I'm not officially a member?" Who said that? Oh, it's him. "Now's your chance to show what you can do." Weapons pop out of the sides of the striker and the tail pipes glow. "Weapons ready, engage afterburner!" The engines begin spewing flames, but he seems to know we are worried. "This is normal, by the way. Liftoff!" He takes off in a huge roar. "Everyone, go and help Zach out!" Within seconds, he is already firing small rockets at the Neuroi. Large chunks of armor fly off. He effortlessly dodges the beams, returning fire with 2 large cannons. Unbelievably, the core is already exposed by the huge firepower of the future striker. He flies away, turns around and launches a larger rocket. Unfortunately, the aim is off, but incredibly it tracks the target by itself and destroys the core before anyone else can get to it. "Damn, he's good…"

To be continued


	2. A New Member

The next morning (Zach's POV)

Well, I'm off to formally join the 501st. People always told me, "You're wasting your time with those flight simulators! Do something more worthwhile!" but I didn't care. I learned the basics of air combat by playing them, if I hadn't, I would be hard pressed to look good enough to join up. I never was one to care much about what others think. I'm not sure people will believe me about this though…whatever. I should go now. "Excuse me!" I look around. "W-What?" A girl wearing what looks like a slightly oversized navy uniform runs towards me. "Do you know where the briefing room is?" "Yeah, but what's the hurry?" "I have to be there in 2 minutes." 2 minutes? I thought I had 10 minutes! I'm pretty sure I had my phone in my pocket the night I ended up here…ah, there it is. Conveniently, I have the charger too. Yes, I'm that kind of guy who brings his phone charger everywhere, even when time traveling. Looks like this is all that got sent with me from the modern world. "What is that?" Right, I forgot that nobody here will know what this is. "In my time, people use these to communicate and do various other things. Not much time to talk about it though, you were right about the time. We should hurry."

(Minna's POV)

Did they get lost? Oh, there they are. Both of them are breathing heavily. "We got a bit lost…" "It's ok. Let's get started. Everyone, please welcome Zach and Yoshika to our ranks. You will both have the rank of Sergeant, as is the case with all new recruits. Lynne, since you have the same rank, please show them around the base. Thank you."

(Zach's POV)

"Umm, excuse me, commander." "You can drop the formalities. Just call me Minna." "Alright. I have a favor to ask. If you can refrain from telling anyone about my origins or the high-tech striker, I would appreciate it. If someone…untrustworthy got their hands on such technology, the results could be disastrous. On the other hand, I heard from the maintenance crew that current developments of jet strikers are progressing slowly. If there are any trustworthy people you know working on it, they could have a look at my tech." Thankfully, she understands. "That will be fine, I bet Hartmann's sister will be happy to check it out." "Who is showing me around again?" "Go with Lynne over there." "Thanks."

(Yoshika's POV)

Why is Zach talking with the commander? He looks worried, I should ask later. "Sorry about that. Let's get going." Lynette speaks. "I guess I should show you your rooms first…" What is she unhappy about?

Later… (Zach's POV)

This spot has quite a view. A voice behind me agrees. "Isn't it nice here?" Wait, a voice behind me? "Huh?" Seems that Lynnette and Yoshika wanted to sit here too. "I was going to show Yoshika this spot." "Uh, that's fine." Yoshika is being curious again. "What are things like in your world?" I guess I can't blame her. "Well, I was a college student. To be honest, I'm kind of happy for all of this. College isn't so bad, but studying and classes can get boring. I'm going to have a tough time explaining my disappearance though…" "Are there any Neuroi?" "No, besides the one we beat. Besides some unrest in the Middle East, things are quite peaceful." Lynette is jealous of us. "You two are lucky. You both just jumped in a striker and were able to fight. I can't do anything useful." I can't help but feel bad. "I'm not sure I count. I spent hours playing flight simulators, so I knew a lot about air combat before any of this." Yoshika offers some advice. "All you have to do is not give up!" Lynette runs off. I sort of feel worse now. "Do you think I made her feel worse?" Yoshika tries to make me feel better. "I don't know, but I'm going to talk to her." "Good luck. I'm going to bed."

Zach: "What the heck is this?"

Yoshika: "It's a preview of the next chapter, silly!"

Zach: "What…"

Yoshika: "Next time on _Time Jumper_, the true extent of Zach's power is revealed!"

Zach: "My WHAT? I hope that is a good thing."

Yoshika: "Find out NEXT TIME!"

Zach: "Since when were we doing this…"

That's it for now. If any more experienced writers have suggestions for me, leave a review or PM, I would appreciate some input! This chapter felt like a bit of a placeholder, but I have something bigger planned for next time and didn't want to leave on a cliffhanger. Also, as an experiment, the next chapter will be written a little differently (you will see) from the first two. Thanks for reading!


	3. Shady General

"W-What the hell? Is this another alternate world?" Zach woke up in a barren wasteland. "Damn, can things go more nuts?" A voice spoke up. "It is, to an extent." "Who said that?" "My identity is not important. What is important is why I brought you here. You see, the world that the 501st members occupy is on the brink of disaster. If it wasn't for the Neuroi, they warmongers in the top brass would have probably killed each other. This is where you come in. I was the one who brought you here. The witches were there simply to introduce you to magic, and I threw a Neuroi in as well for similar reasons. As for the striker, consider it a gift from me. The main reason you are here is to stop General Trevor Maloney. You see, he isn't trying to beat the Neuroi to save people, he wants to put his plans for world domination into action. Maloney is developing atomic weapons, much like your world did around this time. You should continue to fight the Neuroi, but if you have a chance to expose him, take it. Listen, this whole world is counting on you. If Maloney is able to use his atomic weapons, the whole world will have to submit to him. I know it was a lot to take in, but you needed to know. By the way, if you must know, I am the familiar you never knew you had. One last thing. You have a very rare ability called Environmental Manipulation. You can use it to mold matter and energy into whatever form you want. It's a very powerful ability, and you'll need it to take on not just the Neuroi, but Maloney and his cronies as well. Keep in mind that Ok, that was a lot. I'm going to let you sleep normally now, but if you need anything I'll answer your call." Zach just stood there, confused. "W-Wait. Don't you have a name?" "Call me Alex." Zach thought to himself. _I have a voice in my head to talk to. What's next, zombie apocalypse?_ "I'll be going then." His vision faded and he woke up. _Wasn't I supposed to be sleeping normally now? Or…did that even happen? "Alex, are you there? Did that actually happen?" "Of course I am." "You told me about an ability I have. How do I use it?" "I thought you would ask. It's like the radar antenna. Just imagine things happening and they will happen. Maloney will be coming for an inspection later, so be prepared for an interrogation. You might need to use your power to get out of there." "I'll be on the lookout." _

Outside while trying out his ability…

Zach focuses. _Could I possibly use this to make a Neuroi beam?_ _Imagine the beam forming. I feel my power a little…_ A red beam forms and blasts into the sky. _Unbelievable._ "Zach!" Zach is surprised. "Who's there?" "It's just me…" Yoshika stood there with a look of shock. "Did you just…use a Neuroi beam?" He hadn't planned to tell everyone about the ability yet. "Can you keep a secret?" "I guess…"_I didn't want to tell anyone, but now I owe her an explanation. Damn. _"It's a long story, but I suppose I owe you an explanation. Please don't tell anyone though." He explains everything. "So you aren't a Neuroi?" "No. But I don't want to tell anyone about my ability. If the higher ups find out about this, they'll be all over me trying to learn about it." "I won't tell anyone." "Thank you." _I hope she doesn't tell anyone._ Suddenly, the air raid siren begins to wail. "Let's go."

In the hangar…

"This is a battleship class Neuroi." Minna announced grimly. "We are going to need everyone on their A game today." Zach wondered silently. _Am I going to need to use that…already? I hope not. But if there is no other option, I will._ "We will be splitting into pairs. Barkhorn and Hartmann will be together. Perrine, you are with Sakamoto. Sanya and Eila, do your thing. Shirley and Lucchini, same goes for you. Miyafuji, pair up with Lynne. Zach, I will keep an eye on you. Any questions?" _Not sure I want someone keeping an eye on me, but an order's an order. _They take off silently. The Neuroi that awaits them is the largest one anyone has fought.

_Bingo. Target locked on._ "Launching missiles." The missiles hardly put a scratch on the huge Neuroi. _I'm going to have to use it. I can already tell. _Within minutes, the witches were already running out of energy. Minna started getting nervous. "We're going to have to fall back soon!" Zach thought to himself. _Could I use my ability to give them more energy? Only one way to find out._ Suddenly, they all felt re-energized, and very surprised. Sakamoto questioned Minna about it. "Do you think it was something our new friend here did?" Minna was equally confused. "I don't know, but if it was, he could have Environment Manipulation. Do you know how rare that is?" Their suspicions were soon confirmed as Zach flew over. "I didn't want to have to do this, but I'll destroy it myself. Save energy to block its attacks." _I'm going to owe them an explanation after this._ He obliterates the Neuroi with a huge beam attack. Minna marvels at the sight. "He could only have done that if he has that ability. How are we ever going to keep Maloney away from this?" "He's coming for an inspection. We might have our hands full here."

The flight back felt like an interview for Zach. The Karlslanders were a bit jealous. "He's going to beat all our kill counts!" complained Hartmann. Mio interjected. "That's not our biggest problem. Look who's at the base." Trevor Maloney stood on the runway with his entourage, a sly grin on his face.

To be continued...

Minna: "Nice job beating the battleship class Neuroi!"

Zach: "Thanks, but I have something to talk to you about."

Minna: "What is it?"

Zach: "It's about General Maloney."

Minna: "Oh dear…"

Both: "But you'll have to wait until NEXT TIME!"

So, what do you think? Turns out there is more to the war than meets the eye. I found it a lot easier to write in 3rd person, so I think I'll continue that. If there is something you would like to see improved, leave a review or PM. I'm thinking I'll do frequent updates and short chapters. Any suggestions are appreciated, I'm not exactly a natural writer. Thanks!


	4. New Tech

Minna nervously approached. "What brings you here today, General?" Maloney dropped the news on them. "I'm shutting this place down." Mio quickly fought back. "Would you mind telling us why? You can't just shut down our base for no reason." "Who says I can't?" A familiar voice coldly replied. "I do." Zach appears right next to him holding a gun to his head. "Get out of here." "As your superior, I order you to stand down!" Maloney shouted in fear. Zach remained calm and refused to back down. "I thought I said get out. Would you rather I told someone about your little project? Find somewhere else for your program." Maloney backed away, and Zach put the gun down. "F-Fine. This isn't over. I know of your origins and power." He quickly left.

Everyone looked at Zach. Mio spoke with a questioning tone. "What was that for? Obviously something is up." "It's true. Something is up. Have you ever heard of the A.T.O.M. program?" "No…" Minna said. "I thought so. It's Maloney's project to create weapons from nuclear fission. One of these weapons could level a city. Once he has enough, Maloney plans to use them to gain control of the government and soon after, the whole world." "I always knew that guy was bad news!" Mio proclaimed. "Yes" Zach continued. "My world has already developed these weapons. The long term impacts of using them are awful. We need to stop him from using any of them." The rest of the 501st agreed. If Maloney's weapons were able to cause so much destruction, he couldn't be allowed to use them.

Later…

"_Alex, you're still there right?"_ A tired sounding voice replied. _"What is it?"_ Zach was relieved that he wasn't hallucinating. _"What do you suppose we could do? Should we just report him to the brass?"_ _"That's probably the worst thing you could do."_ Alex said with an exasperated tone. _"I'm working on something. What we need to know, is just how close he is to developing a working weapon. I plan to get you inside the lab." _Zach was clearly alarmed. _"What the hell? Do you know how many guards Maloney will have for something of such magnitude?" "You need to be more creative with your power. You realize that you can just cloak yourself right? Not to mention that you have Foresight too." "I never thought of that." "You know, once we get you inside, that little gadget of yours might prove handy…" _Alex continued _"I was thinking it was a bit too convenient that it ended up here. Yes! I can gather evidence with it!" _Zach practically screamed inside his head. _"There's one more thing you should know that I've been meaning to tell you…"_ Alex sounded nervous. _"Oh, please. After all this, nothing could shock me more." "Yeah…about that. Feel the back of your head. _Zach felt his head. _"What is that? Is there something wrong with me?" "No. That's basically me. Remember my explanation earlier?" "Yes…" "I think you should know…it was complete crap. I'm…an AI." _If anyone else was in the room, they would wonder why Zach was suddenly feeling the back of his head with a look of shock. _"But how did I end up with that…thing…in my head?" "I'm just as clueless as you." _Alex glumly said. _"My programming is far more advanced than any other AI software. But I only have the knowledge I was given, which is who you are, and this world's predicament. That excuse was what I could come up with from analyzing this place. I'm simply a computer in your head." "I won't die or anything because of this, right?"_ Zach inquired._ "Your health is fine. I can monitor that. I have a limited ability to interface with your senses, too. I feel for you, to be honest. As much as a computer can feel, that is. Part of that might be because my 'personality' is exactly the same as you. Ok, enough talk now. You should get some rest." _Zach sat, dumbfounded by this new development. _"Ok, fine. I could use some sleep. But I want to talk some more later." "That's fine. Give me a bit to think of a way to get you inside, and I'll talk to you later." _"My brain hurts after that one…" Zach muttered to himself.

"Eila, what are you doing?" "Sheesh, Sanya. You're going to wake Zach up!" "But what are you doing?" "I just wanted to put a pillow on his face so we don't have to listen to it! Nevermind, he's up now." _The hell? What are they doing in here? _"W-What is it…what happened?" Eila answered with obvious frustration. "I could hear you in the hall talking in your sleep. Something about a chip in your head and your familiar Alex. Is there something you should tell us?" _"Should I tell them?" _Zach asked. _"Get them to promise they won't tell anyone else first. I don't see why not."_ "It's a long story. Let me get dressed first." Eila and Sanya leave.

In Eila's room…

Eila proposed a nasty possibility. "Do you think he's a Neuroi? Hey, use your radar to check!" Sanya turned on the radar, but didn't detect a Neuroi presence. "I can't see a Neuroi presence, but there's a concentration of energy in his head." Just then, Zach entered. "Please don't tell anyone of this. I don't want everyone thinking I'm a Neuroi or something." Zach said, visibly concerned. "I already know you aren't." Sanya said. Zach was relieved to hear that. "Well, here goes. Take it with a pinch of salt though. I'm not entirely sure what's legit right now." Eila seemed to be getting annoyed. "You're making me want to hear it more…" "Fine, jeez. Apparently, I actually don't have a familiar. Remember that device with the games? Alex is a program run by a device like that which found its way into my head the night I ended up here. Strange, right?" The girls looked like they someone just told them that unicorns exist. "So, Alex is like your…assistant now?" "I guess so. It's easy to see how someone unfamiliar with my world's tech could get confused by what all of this. I still want to know who or what is behind all of this. Everything that has happened to me over the last few days has had a reason behind it, some obvious, some needing more thought. I hope that in time that will be revealed to me as well." "I wouldn't believe it, but the facts add up." Eila remarked. "Thank you for telling us." Sanya said quietly. "Are you kidding? Thank _you_ for not calling me nuts! I need to get something to eat." Zach left for the kitchen.

"_So, I'm surprised they believed it. Although Eila has a point, the facts do add up._ Alex began. _"Feels strange to talk to you. You are just like me, except you're a computer program." _Zach added._ "A computer program with a plan, mind you. I have something worked out. Your high-tech could be used to upgrade the girls' equipment. I'll tell you more later." "That makes sense. I'll go talk to Minna." _He walked to Minna's office and knocked. "Come in!" She answered. "I have a proposal to help with the Neuroi problem."

To be continued…

Minna: You really think this will work?

Zach: It will really improve your strikers, they will be a lot faster.

Shirley: Faster? I approve of this!

Minna+Zach: When did you show up?

All: See you next time!

A few notes

-I think I should say, that Zach's relationships with members of the 501st will _not_ go beyond friends. Just so you know.

-The idea of Alex being an AI program just came to me at one point. It feels more unique than him being a familiar.

-As always, thank you for reading!


	5. The Brainiacs Arrive

When we last left off, Zach and Minna were discussing a proposal…

"What kind of proposal?" Minna questioned. "Some equipment upgrades. I estimate that my tech could get you past Mach 1." "What? Are you nuts?" "Well, do you have any _trustworthy_ contacts in R&D?" "Do you really think you can advance our technology that far?" Zach decided to see how good the AI was. _"A little help? She isn't buying it." _Alex was quick to react. _"Let's see…mind if I tap into your Foresight? I can use it to make accurate predictions up to a week in advance." "You can do that? Go for it, I guess." "Ok, they should be able to get about 20 years' worth of progress out of it." _Zach was surprised. _"20 years? Damn, nice. A convincing argument, I must say." _"Just get someone here to look at this." Zach was getting frustrated. "I'm offering technology that could get you guys about 20 years' worth of progress. You simply can't turn it down." "Fine. I'll get Ursula and her team over here." Minna relented. "You will thank me later. Find me when they show up." Zach said as he left.

"Hey." _Huh? _"Hey!" Zach had been reading the documents on striker units in the archive. "Huh?" Ursula Hartmann stood in the doorway. "You are Zach, yes? We are quite eager to see your gear." She said. "Oh, right." Ursula, being a scientist, was very keen to hear about Zach's origins. "So, I hear you are not…from here?" She asked awkwardly. "Well…yeah. I'll be honest, I don't feel like I belong here. I'm stupidly overpowered…" "That's nothing to be ashamed of!" "I'm not much of a glory hound though. At least by allowing you a look at my gear, the rest of the 501st might be on more even terms with me. I'm going to just fight like the rest of you and only go all out if needed since I was quite sore after that little outburst. " They arrived in the hangar. "Well, I have work to do. By the end of the week I'm here, the upgrades should be finished. Take care." Ursula said. "You too."_ "Is she right?" _Zach put his assistant to the test again. _"Yep. Impressive, huh?" "How do you do it?" "I run simulations with your Foresight data to improve the results. My processor runs up to 2.5 THz, you know." _Alex bragged. _"Dayum…" _

The week was uneventful. Even the Neuroi were silent. Ursula and the R&D team managed to crank out the strikers in 6 days. Everyone gathered in the hangar as they left. "Let's see, 11 new strikers, 11 pairs of HUD glasses, and some improved weapons. This trip has been quite productive." Ursula proudly proclaimed. "Zach, that striker of yours…quite a piece of engineering." "T-Thank you. I wish I knew who made it." Zach's face went slightly red. "I'll stay a little longer to help you with testing and all that. Minna, Trude, and Erica will fly Ta-183s. Shirley, Francesca, you will fly F-4s. Sakamoto and Yoshika get J7W3s. Eila and Sanya, you will be flying MiG-21s. Perrine, yours is a Mirage III. Lynne, yours is a bit different. I will talk to you personally." Lynne was clearly surprised. "Y-Yes!" She managed to stutter. "You are dismissed. Although I doubt any of you want to go without a test run!" Minna said. "Yes!" They all shouted in unison.

_Author's Note- I know that Ta-183 and J7W3 can't really compare to planes like MiG-21 in real life, but their performance will be comparable for simplicity. In real life, Germany and Japan didn't really have much of a post war aviation program. They flew other countries' planes, but I thought it would be kind of lame if half of the witches fly F-4s. Thanks!_

While Shirley went berserk for the fast new striker, Lynne inquired about her striker. "Is mine different?" She said. "Yours is called the Harrier. It's got the latest innovation from Britannia. The in-flight auto stabilizer. When you turn it on, you don't have to concentrate on flying. The system will hold you in position so you can focus on hitting the target. We thought it would be fitting for you." Lynne was a bit flustered from the attention. "I'm honored to be given the chance to test the newest innovations!" She replied with pride. "I hope it makes things easier for you." "T-Thank you!"

Perrine stood with a confused look, eyeing the Mirage III with suspicion. She questioned Zach about it. "Are you sure this contraption is safe?" "Would you be asked to fly it if it wasn't safe?" Zach retorted. "Don't give me that! I'm just concerned for my safety!" Perrine was visibly angry now. "Let me put this into perspective." Zach explained. "In my world, there is no such thing as magic. No Neuroi, no striker units, no witches. How do you think I feel?" "W-Well…" Perrine stuttered. "Just take it for a spin once. I'm trying to not use my power too much, but if something goes wrong, I'll save you. Besides, everyone else seems to be doing fine with them." This set Perrine off for real. "Just leave me alone!" "Well, if that's how you want to be…"

Meanwhile, with Shirley…

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

We return to your regularly scheduled programming the next morning as Zach is waking up...

_"What the hell? Don't tell me, this is another alternate world." "I wish I could tell you that. It's even worse…"_

To be continued…

Zach: "Next time…wait, where is everyone? Alright, how am I supposed to do a preview without a script or anything? Oh, hey, a Neuroi. Wait, a Neuroi?"

See you next time!


	6. An Unexpected Ally

Hey! This chapter will be loosely based on SW season 2 episode 6 "Into the Sky", minus the feuding between characters. First part is a major revelation to the plot of the story, so brace yourselves! Enjoy!

_"Why is there...a Neuroi?"_

_"I hate to say it, but this is a Neuroi hive. You've got to get out of here!"_

"Ah, good. You're awake." A voice echoed through the dark room. The source revealed itself fo be a humanoid Neuroi.

"What do you want from me?!"

The Neuroi remained calm.

"Will you listen, if I tell you we are behind this? The witches in your world, the thing in your head, your unique power, all of it."

_"Damn it, why can't I create a gun?" Zach was confused, since the Neuroi beam was fairly easy to do._

_"Using that Neuroi beam took a lot out of you."_

_"It was that powerful?"_

_"It was. Just listen to the Neuroi. If they wanted to kill you, they would have done so already."_

_"Fine…"_

"Fine. I'll listen if you promise not to hurt me." Zach relented.

"Listen, human. I am part of a small group of Neuroi who doesn't want war. The abilities of the witches sent to your world were temporarily modified to allow them to transfer their power to you. Their memories were modified so they knew to use it. After they introduced you to magic, I sent a hostile Neuroi to test your new skills. Once defeated, I brought you here"

"Explains why they did that for me and nobody else..."

"Of course, human. You learn quickly.

"What about the chip in my head? Why did you do that?"

"About time you asked. The AI will slowly reveal information to you. The information is encrypted, so it takes time to decode. It will be revealed, as the program decrypts it. To aid your kind against the hostile Neuroi, I will be transmitting intel on new types, starting tomorrow. The AI chip will recieve it."

"I-I appreciate the explaination. Can I go back now?"

"Goodbye, human." Zach's vision went dark and when it returned, he was in his room.

In Zach's room…

_"Why…why me?" _He thought to himself. He was slightly surprised when the voice of his electronic companion responded.

_"Because they knew you would listen." _

_"Damn it, I've had enough! I'm going to go insane if I have to stay here long enough to beat Maloney and the hostile Neuroi! Not to mention I feel like I'm stealing the spotlight." _Zach vented, hoping Alex would understand.

_"If it makes you feel better, your unique ability isn't as crazy as you think. I fail to understand how it makes you feel better though."_

_"You kidding? I used a friggin' Neuroi beam!" _Zach retorted.

_"Did you notice how much energy that used? I wouldn't recommend doing that again unless there's a lot at stake."_ Alex warned.

_"I didn't…I guess I was so clouded by rage." _Zach admitted.

_"It's fine. Regarding your power, I received new intel that the hostile Neuroi have a new model ship in orbit with long range beams. They plan to eradicate the 501st JFW base with a long range strike." _The new intel warning of impending doom startled Zach.

_"What? We have to evacuate then!"_ Zach was alarmed that the Neuroi had such a unit.

_"It's not that simple."_ Alex continued. _"We can take it out, but it will be a huge test for your power."_

_"I don't want to steal any more thunder…"_

_"Your unique ability will be unavailable for a week afterwards, but I've got schematics for an aircraft that can get up there and take it on. It looks like this." _Alex projected an image into Zach's vision. The plane resembled an XB-70 with larger engines.

_"That looks like an XB-70!"_ Zach exclaimed.

_"I don't know what that is, but ok. The plane will get you to the high altitude Neuroi. Its top speed is Mach 3." _Alex explained.

_"Mach 3? That's nuts!"_

_"Indeed. You'll have to build the plane in segments. With your permission, I'll utilize it myself to put the pieces together. My programming doesn't allow me to do so without asking."_

_"Where am I supposed to just build a giant plane with nobody knowing?"_ It was a valid point. Anything the size of an XB-70 would need a lot of room.

_"I've got it covered. Just grant me permission to tap into your ability and I can keep it cloaked at little energy cost. Can you pick up the orbital Neuroi with your radar?"_

_"About time I use this other than to lock onto targets." _Zach activated the radar. _"Hmmm...I see it!"_

Alex dropped some bad news. _"My simulations show that Commander Minna and Major Sakamoto will not believe any of this. However a separate run shows that she will believe it if both you and Sanya can confirm it. You should talk to her."_

Just then, the door opened. A shy voice filled the room. "Ummm…Zach…you should come to breakfast." It was Lynne.

"I'll be right there."

At breakfast…

The 501st sat around the big table with the closest friends sitting with each other. Zach become friends with Sanya and Eila after Minna suggested they work with him to hone his new abilities. He was visibly nervous throughout the meal. Zach tried to hint to them that they should talk to him afterwards. "Uhh…would you two mind talking to me after this?"

"Why?" Asked Eila with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"There's a Neuroi-related problem…"

"Oh, ok."

The trio remained quiet and finished eating. "Meet me in the hangar before Sanya's patrol." Zach said.

After they left, Perrine voiced her opinion. "Did he seem a bit...off?"

"I noticed it too." Trude concurred.

"What's the deal with him today?" Minna wondered aloud.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Said Erica. Not surprising, considering her usually relaxed attitude.

"Let's just assume it's nothing until proven otherwise. Nobody say a word about this conversation to Zach." Minna promptly left.

Before patrol…

"So, what was the problem?" Questioned Eila.

"There's a Neuroi...in orbit."

"You mean in space?!"

"That isn't the biggest problem. The problem is getting anyone to believe it. Sanya, Minna trusts you, right?"

"Yes..." Sanya was unsure where this was heading.

"Can you detect a Neuroi at high altitude over the Gallia hive?" This was the only way to get the rest of the squad on board with the plan.

"Umm...no...wait, yes! I see it!"

"Think you can keep another secret?"

"Yes!" They nearly shouted.

He led them to the hangar and pounded on the air. To the surprise of the girls, it made a sound like pounding metal. Luckily, Zach the base didn't cover too much area. He could stay reasonably close to the unfinished plane. His energy regeneration was about equal to the energy used by 'cloaking' the plane. If he went far away, it would start to use more energy.

"The heck?" Exclaimed Eila

"It's not finished yet…my power isn't strong enough to build it in one go. I've been building it since after breakfast." He 'de-cloaked' the plane. The plane had a delta wing with 6 engines underneath. The horizontal stabilizers and nose section were missing.

"How did you do it?" Asked Sanya.

"I wish I could tell you. You'll find out in time though."

"Oh, ok." She replied, obviously disappointed.

Just as the plane was concealed, Shirley walked in, no doubt to work on her fancy new striker. "Hey! What are you guys up to?"

Zach was surprised, and quickly offered a rather lame reason.

"Uhhh…we were just checking out the differences between the new and old strikers."

Shirley started walking towards her striker on the launch unit.

_Crap! She's going to walk right into the hidden plane! _Zach thought as Shirley hit the plane.

CLANG!

She was out cold.

"I hate to say it, but it's kind of lucky that she's out cold. I'll take her to Yoshika."

Zach found her in the kitchen. "Uhh…could you lend me your magic for a sec?"

"Sure!" She responded cheerfuly. "Oh, what happened?"

"She tripped in the hangar."

When Yoshika finished, Shirley promptly woke up.

"Gahh…what happened? Last thing I remember I was in the hangar." She sputtered.

"You tripped." Zach explained

"Oh. But I thought I remember walking into something."

_Crap!_

"Nope. Someone left a cord laying on the floor."

"Oh. My memory is a bit foggy anyway."

_Whew!_

Suddenly, Trude burst into the room.

"Get to the briefing room in 5 minutes!" She shouted and quickly left.

"What was that about?" Yoshika wondered out loud.

_I bet they detected the high altitude Neuroi._

5 minutes later, in the briefing room, Zach's suspicions were confirmed.

"Listen up, everyone." Minna said with a stern voice. "We've detected a Neuroi. But this one is different. Its approximate altitude is 40,000 meters. Since we have no way of engaging it, we are evacuating the base until it passes over. Any questions?"

_"Can you put the finishing touches on the plane from here?" _Zach asked his electronic companion.

_"I got it. Hang on…" _He felt a bit of energy get used up. _"It should be visible now. Now's your time to shine!"_

_"So much for telling Minna beforehand. Thanks for the help though."_

_"Don't mention it."_

"I have an objection." Zach spoke up.

"What would that be?"

To be continued…

Zach: Next time…

Trude: We don't have time for this crap!

Zach: Oh, you just wait. I've got an ace up my sleeve!

Minna: What?

Zach: To the hangar!

Woo, more new tech! And more info about Zach's power! I think it's safe to say that next time the 501st will be breaking some altitude records. Until then, take care!


	7. Record Breakers

"I'm not running away from this Neuroi. I…no, WE can fight it!" Zach proclaimed.

"How do you suppose we fight a Neuroi at such altitude? Staying here is just asking to die!" Minna protested.

"Come to the hangar." He said.

"Why?"

"Just a little project I've been working on…"

They began walking to the hangar.

"I'll explain the whole story later, but I had prior knowledge of the attack. I've been preparing" _Well, I can't reveal the part about the Neuroi…_

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Minna exclaimed.

"Would you believe me?" He asked.

"Oh…I probably wouldn't have…"

They arrived in the hangar. A collective gasp could be heard.

"Your power is that strong?" Minna asked.

"No…I had to build it in segments."

"Impressive…I can't wait to get my hands on that!" Said Shirley.

"No time for that right now. There's room for 3 inside. The rest of you, would you mind boosting us up to your altitude limit?"

"Affirmative!"

"Yoshika, Lynne, I want you two with Zach in the plane. This will be tough, and you are the least experienced."

"Yes, ma'am…" They replied glumly.

Mio approached Zach. "Here, you haven't got one yet. I hope you know what you're doing." It was an earpiece.

"Thank you. I don't really want to steal the spotlight, but I'm not going to sit and watch a Neuroi destroy our base." Zach explained.

Francesca interrupted them. "Guyyyyyssssss! We're ready!"

The witches awaited the plan. "I hope you have a plan to go along with this." Minna said.

"I've had time to think about it. The best option is this: All the witches except the 3 inside provide thrust until they reach 20,000m. Then, I'll start the engines and take over. The whole time, you'll be holding on to the wings. Your strikers should work at 40,000m, but only enough to keep you airborne."

Zach sat in the pilot's chair. _Who would have thought that someday I would be flying something like this! _He thought to himself.

Yoshika and Lynne joined him. They looked nervously at all the buttons, switches, knobs, and lights. "What does all this stuff do?" Yoshika asked.

"I've got it covered." He half-lied. Alex was managing most of the plane's functions.

"What do we do then?" Lynne questioned.

"Just being here is all you have to do. Your energy will power the shield."

"Shield?" They answered together.

"You could say I thought of just about everything, hehe."

"We're all ready to go." Zach said over the intercom.

The sound of 18 blazing afterburners filled the hangar and the giant plane accelerated down the runway. The new strikers' thrust was truly astounding. Even at a 70 degree angle, the group's speed was still increasing. At 20,000m, they started to see the Neuroi in the distance. "I can't find the core!" Mio yelled into the intercom.

"_Did the intel say where the core is?"_

"_Right in the nose." _Alex replied.

"We're at 20,000m. Ready for me to start the engines?" Zach shouted through the intercom.

"Affirmative!" Came the reply from multiple voices.

"Hold on tight!" The machine shook violently and a huge afterburner flare erupted from the rear. The distance to the Neuroi shrunk faster. Within a minute they had reached 40,000m. It was then that Zach noticed a strange, brightly lit button. It was ominously labeled "NEUROIFY". He questioned Alex.

"_Does that button do what it says…"_

"_Indeed."_

"_Is it safe? Does it work?"_

"_It's completely stable."_

"_Sounds cool. But I hope I don't need it."_

He looked out the window and gave a thumbs up signal. The witches let go of the wings. They circled around the area, making sure the Neuroi couldn't run away. Zach flew the plane closer and launched 2 missiles from the weapons bay. The Neuroi reacted by focusing all of its beams on its attacker. Upon impact, a blue film covered the aircraft and dissipated the beam. Yoshika and Lynne noticed that when the beams hit, a little energy got used up.

"Hey, when it hits us, I feel a little energy get used up!" Yoshika said.

"I feel it too." Lynne replied.

"It's the shield generator. If we didn't have it, we would be dead already." Zach explained grimly.

The battle raged for another 5 minutes. The opponents were almost perfectly matched, neither able to cause substantial damage to the other.

"Damn it!" Zach yelled. "This isn't working! You're going to run out of power soon! Time to pull out my ace in the hole!"

"Whaaaat?" The girls said at once.

He flew at maximum power away from the Neuroi to gain some distance.

"_Are you sure this is safe?"_

"_Yes. You will maintain complete control."_

He reached for the red button. _If I use this…_ He tried to "see" what would happen. _I see…victory! Yes, I have to do it. _He thought.

"Everyone, back away! Don't ask why, just do it!" Zach barked through the comms.

The witches did so.

The cockpit glowed under a flashing red light. Outside the plane, sparks flew all over.

"What the hell did you do?!" "Is everything ok?" "That doesn't look good…" Various voices filled the intercom. The black and red hexagonal pattern of a Neuroi slowly formed on the metal skin of the behemoth.

"Is everything ok in there?" Asked the stern voice belonging to Sakamoto.

"Yoshika and Lynne look like they just saw a meteor about to hit them, but other than that, we're fine. Looks like the only thing that can defeat this Neuroi, is another Neuroi."

The Neuroified machine shot skyward. Hostile fire penetrated the wings, now free to impact with no shield to stop it. However, being Neuroified has its perks. The damage quickly repaired. Beams combed the sky like searchlights. Unfortunately, the enemy Neuroi was regenerating just as fast.

_I've got it!_

"Form a circle around it. On my word, all 9 of you fire your missiles. We'll take it from there." Zach requested.

They surrounded the target. On Zach's command, they accelerated as fast as the hindered strikers could and sent waves of ordnance at the enemy. The resulting destruction left the Neuroi a mere shell of its former self.

_It's now or never!_

He flew the plane towards the Neuroi. Beams converged on target, and the core was destroyed.

The witches flew towards the huge aircraft and grabbed onto the wings as the Neuroi pattern faded. The usual voice from inside came over the intercom. "Thanks for the help."

Once on the ground, Shirley complimented Zach on his accomplishment. "That was pretty awesome." She said. "Any chance I could maybe take a look at it?" She was practically drooling over it.

"As long as you don't break anything." He said with a smirk.

Perrine awkwardly approached. "H-Hey." She sputtered. "I-I just wanted to t-thank you." Her face was priceless.

"It was a rush unlike anything I've ever felt. Certainly worth the trouble." He glanced at the plane parked on the runway.

"Doesn't it have a name?" Asked Francesca.

"Hmmm…" Zach thought out loud. "I don't think we should name it. Else Maloney might get wind of it. We kind of forgot about him, didn't we."

"Oh…"

The rest of the day was uneventful. Nobody had the energy to do much after their little adventure. Zach slept soundly for the first time since arriving in this world. Trude for once didn't bug Erica about sleeping in. Even Mio didn't get up early to train. Things were looking up for the 501st…

To be continued…


End file.
